


Reputation

by AnxietyAndie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Badass Rey, Cinnamon roll Ben, Cinnamon roll Leia, Dramatic Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and an, Generally, Gross snoke, Growth, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Slow Burn, Slow burn though, Soft Ben Solo, Strong males 2, Study related things, creepy Snoke, probably smut at some stage, probably some messy angsty shit, strong females
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyAndie/pseuds/AnxietyAndie
Summary: Rey begins her university studies at Starfighter University, and along the way, she finds herself gaining friends, lovers, knowledge and a reputation; whether it is good or bad, she can't decide.Regardless, she doesn't give a damn about her reputation.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pls go easy on me! 
> 
> This is my first fic and I'm super nervous but I really hope that you like this modern AU. I will give warning that some of the themes in this fic may be for more mature audiences, as it tackles topics such as social media bullying, sexual themes (consensual and otherwise), body image issues, anger issues and some non-graphic violence. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment! They are welcome, but moderated. If you have criticism pls keep it constructive! 
> 
> Without further ado, here is the fic. Enjoy it, leave a comment (or don't, totally up to you, my friend.) 
> 
> Thank you!

_December 1st 2017_

Rey paced back and forth across the living room of her small apartment, hands locked behind her neck. As she did, she eyed the envelope on her sea foam couch scornfully. It could be good news, or news that could ruin her everything. She wasn't sure which would be worse; opening it and finding out her dream is coming true, or opening it and finding out she'd be working at Plutt's Hut forever. She didn't dislike working at Plutt's Hut, she had very polite customers but an absolutely awful boss. Realistically, she knew her odds of having good news. 

 _"You have the makings of a stellar pilot, Rey,"_ that's what she'd be told all through her community college. She couldn't afford high school and moved around too much to attend, so she'd settled with community college to study her senior year again; properly this time. She knew she was more likely to have good news. Right? 

She shook herself and took a deep breath. She grabbed the envelope, holding her breath as she ripped it open and delicately withdrew the letter. 

_Dear Miss. Sanders,_

_We are writing to inform you that you have been accepted into the Bachelor of Aeronautical Engineering at Starfighter University, commencing February 19th 2018._

_Please inform us of confirmation for this study period, as soon as possible._

_Congratulations!_

 

_Regards,_

 

_Starfighter University's recruitment_

 

Rey blinked. She read it over again, and again until she saw stars. She let out the breath she'd been holding and lowered her hand. 

"I got in," she murmured to the silence. 

She then repeated herself louder, as if it would make the idea more tangible; like it would sound more real. And then the reality hit her. 

_This is the beginning of the rest of my life ._

She let out an excited squeal, smiling so hard that she could have sworn her cheeks would burst. She turned, wrenching open her front door and padded down the hall to her landlord. 

"Maz!" She shouted, rapping on the door loudly. A small, wrinkled old woman opened the door, adjusting oversized horn-rimmed glasses over wise eyes. She looked up from her 4'11" to meet Rey's eyes. Her eyes sparked with a curious and mischievous glint. 

"Can I help you?" the old woman feigned annoyance, but the playful glint in her eyes gave her gimmick up. 

Rey chuckled, "Maz, I got in." 

The old woman's eyes widened in mock surprise as a wide smile split her face in two, "Well, of course you did! We must celebrate!" 

She beckoned Rey inside, letting her past into cramped apartment. Rey was nearly bowled over by an oversized floppy mop of fur as she entered, but she simply chuckled and began to stroke the slightly knotted coat of Chewy. She cooed at him, rubbing him as he nuzzled his wet nose against her cheek. Maz shuffled across to her kitchen, withdrawing two brown glass bottles. Rey gave a laugh. 

"Maz, you weren't planning for this, were you?" She asked, flopping down onto a surprisingly soft and weathered yellow couch. Maz gave a bemused look. 

"You know I drink beer like water," she replied, but gave a chuckle, "But I didn't doubt for a second that you would be accepted, so I got your favourite." 

Rey gasped softly, "Apple crumble cider?" She leaned forward, grasping the bottle from Maz's hand and examining it. She hadn't had alcohol since her 21st birthday, much less the spiced cider she held in her hands.

Maz nodded, "The very same," she cracked hers open, Rey following suit. 

"And now a toast; to brighter things and an adventurous future," Maz toasted, winking at Rey before clinking their bottles together. 

Rey sat back, sipping her drink and giving a satisfied  _"Ahhh"._ She relaxed into the couch, Chewy seated on her feet. Maz's place wasn't any bigger than her own, but it felt a lot more homely. Soft sunset colours adorned the walls in the form of draped curtains. Misplaced doodads and doohickies lay around the place, scavenger's treasures. Brightly coloured and oh so warm. To Rey, no place felt quite as homely as Maz's. 

The two sat in comfortable silence, drinking their cider's and exchanging small smiles. 

 _This is it,_ Rey thought hopefully,  _the beginning._

 


	2. New Day, New Rey... Sort of?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Plutt, Rey loses her job and loses (mostly) hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in the prologue, please go easy on me! I'm fumbling a little bit with this fic, but please bear with me.

By the time Rey's first day had rolled around, she'd worked over nearly 650 hours at Plutt's Hutt. Between coffees, pizza deliveries and Plutt being Plutt, she was ready to tear her hair out. 

"I need you to work Monday, Sanders," Plutt said gruffly. Rey couldn't help but crinkle her nose at the greasy lump of a man. She'd never seen someone so hideous in her life. 

"I told you I couldn't, Plutt," She replied, proceeding to clean her machine, back flushing with cleaner several times as she spoke, "I start at university on Monday, and I won't miss it." 

"Then you're out of a job, girl," Plutt responded simply. Rey turned, looked him dead in the eyes and with a swell of courage, she shrugged. 

"Fine by me," she sounded nonchalant, or at least she hoped she did. Inside, she felt her heart rate increase and her palms grow sweaty on the group handles. Plutt spluttered behind her. With a loud clang of pots and pans, he turned back into the kitchen, not another word said. 

Rey let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, feeling her shoulders tighten.  _Shit,_ she thought, biting her lip. She needed this job. It paid her bills, it kept a roof over her head, it had paid for the piece of shit motorcycle that she had fixed up for cheap. She needed it to pay for books, where would she ever find a job? 

Sighing, she unlocked the group heads, glancing at the last few customers in the cafe. An unfamiliar man walked by the door, glanced in and continued, before he doubled back and stepped inside. He strode towards the counter, an imposing figure of black; from black boots to lusciously soft looking black locks, he would have terrified Rey if she'd seen him any later than 5 pm. She gulped, already high strung and stepped up to the counter, stretching a smile across her face. 

"Welcome to Plutt's Hutt, how can I help you today?" She asked as brightly as she could muster. 

The man glanced over the cabinets of food, then at the menu behind her. As he did, Rey felt dwarfed by the man. He must have been 6'2" at least, and the black did nothing to help make him any more approachable. The man glanced at the coffee machine, undoubtedly a mess of coffee grounds and stained tea towels and she felt herself flush as if she were being scrutinized. 

"Do you sell peach tea?" He asked, in an unexpectedly sharp tone. His gaze settled on Rey's face and she became overly conscious of how sweaty and unkempt she must have looked. 

"Iced or hot?" She asked, cringing at the small crack in her voice on the last word. The man's lips tilted ever so slightly upwards. 

"Iced, if you have it," he replied. This time, his tone of voice sent a shiver down her spine that she wasn't entirely sure was negative. 

"Regular or large?" She asked, gesturing to the cups. 

"Large, no ice and extra sweet, if you would." 

Rey made mental note of how such an imposing man could possibly stomach such a sweet, feminine drink, "That'll be $6.50, thank you." 

"Overpriced, but sure," he murmured, offering a $20 note, "Keep the change." 

Rey stared for a second. She knew she wasn't allowed to keep tips for herself, but she'd be damned if she wouldn't after she'd been fired. She smiled, nodded and slid the change into her pocket. As she poured an unmeasured amount of peach iced tea syrup into the cup, she let her mind wander. In her mind, she made up a story for this strange man. She watched him as she worked. He wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't her type. With a smattering of moles on his face, and a nose that should be too big for his face, he could pass for attractive. Maybe. She knew she was being rude, so she snapped herself out of it. She stirred the plastic straw withing the cup and stepped towards the counter. 

"Here you go, extra sweet peach tea," she offered a grin to the man, and his response nearly left her breathless. 

He grinned back, deep dimples carving into his cheeks and he winked, "Thank you." 

Rey then rethought her previous statements; he could more than pass for attractive when he smiled. As she watched his retreating back, she was left bafflingly empty and she couldn't figure out why. 

"Back to work!" Plutt called from the kitchen. 

Rey felt her blood boil, but plastered a sweet smile on her face and continued with her pack down procedures. 

By the time 6 pm rolled around, Rey could feel her bones in her feet. She exited the cafe with a bag of sweets for Maz, and lunch rolls for herself, but not much else. As she began the trek home, she felt off. As if there was a line between then and now, one she could never cross again. Perhaps there was a line, and perhaps she was on a new path. A feeling of hopelessness bloomed in her chest. She walked, feeling heavier than usual, through low-lit streets until she was greeted with the warming sight of her apartment block. 

From the outside, it looked the same as any other apartment building in this neighbourhood; worn down and grotty. But, inside, she knew Maz and Chewy awaited her, and that warmed her more than anything else. The weight in her chest lifted slightly. Her pace quickened as she skipped up the stairs and pushed open the lobby door. Maz sat in her little booth, waiting for tenants who were late on rent. The old woman smiled, and Chewy jumped excitedly in the booth. 

"Well, Miss Sanders, what deliciousness do you bear today?" The woman gave a laugh. 

"Well, I come bearing some cream donuts and sweet rolls today, Maz," Rey offered the bag of goods with a smile, but it dropped rather quickly, "but I also have some bad news." 

Maz paused, reaching for a cream bun, "Yes?" 

Rey stuttered over her words, rubbing the back of her neck, "Plutt fired me today." 

Maz frowned, "and this is  _bad_ news? The man's a pig, why, this is fantastic news!" 

Rey shook her head and feigned a smile, "I won't be able to pay rent, Maz." 

"My child, I'll tell you what," Maz said, taking a bite of donut, powder clinging to her lips, "if you walk Chewy every day, and let's say... you cook me a meal once a week, then consider rent paid." 

Rey perked up, "really?" 

Maz grinned, "of course!" 

Rey grinned back, hope swelling in her chest again, "thank you, Maz! You truly are like a fairy godmother, what would I do without you?" 

"Die, probably," Maz responded, not skipping a beat, before she winked at Rey, "now run along." 

Rey smiled, feeling lighter and happier. 

Yes, there was a line between then and now, but she hoped she would never have to cross it again. Tomorrow would be better, she hoped for that. 

 *~*~*~*

To say Rey's first day was colossally unorthodox would be an understatement. 

For a start, her bike wouldn't start. Only after half an hour of tinkering did she finally get it to start, and she'd ended up ruining a perfectly good white shirt with engine grease. After changing her shirt, she had 3 seconds to give herself a once over before she had to leave. 

Her only accomplishment before midday was shaving a good 10 minutes off a typically 25 minute ride to campus. Although the campus could be its own city in and of itself. As she'd stepped in, she was taken aback by the hum of voices and the bubble of chatter around her. She had to blink far more than usual at the sheer amount of greenery adorning the stone walls of the buildings that surrounded the Great Courtyard. After scrambling to find her classes, she realised that there multiple maps around the place, and even they did little to help.

By the time midday rolled around, she was feeling high strung, to say the least. She slumped down on a steel bench and pressed her face to the metal of the adjoining table, reveling in the cool, smooth metal. She let her eyes close as she took a deep breath through her nose and counted to 5.  _You can do this, Rey,_ she chanted to herself. 

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Came a deep British voice. Rey startled slightly, sitting up pin straight and glancing round. 

"Um, I'm fine," she sputtered, "thank you." 

Her eyes settled on a man who couldn't be older than she, with a wide, toothy grin of white teeth. He looked welcoming, "First day?" 

Rey sighed, giving a tired smile, "that obvious?" 

The man nodded, closing his eyes and giving a sympathetic sigh, "yeah, a little. But, we've all been there." Rey chuckled. 

"I'm Finn," he offered his hand to Rey, and she took it willingly. 

"I'm Rey," she replied, "nice to meet you." 

And with that, she made her first friend. As it turned out, Finn was a second year, studying a Bachelor of Arts with a major in philosophy. With a toothy grin, he showed Rey around and taught her a couple of tips, including the best way to memorise her way around and where the best coffee was on campus. As she settled down on a bean bag in the cafeteria, she cradled her coffee delicately and sipped sparingly. 

"Jesus, I really needed this," she murmured to herself. Finn chuckled. 

"Ah, yes, caffeine is one of the 5 food groups of the elusive student." 

Rey giggled and nodded, "along with ramen, tears, alcohol and uber eats?" 

Finn laughed, "you got it!" 

Rey chuckled, feeling warm and cosy, a major contrast to how she'd felt in the AM. 

"Hey, Finn!" A man across the caf waved wildly, flanked by a small Asian girl and a somewhat bored looking female. 

"Oh, that's my boyfriend," Finn stated, smiling fondly at the man as he made his way over, "he just doesn't know it yet." 

Rey looked from Finn to the other man and noted the slightly flush on the other man's cheeks.

"Finn! Buddy, we've been looking for you," the man stated, gesturing to the other two girls who simply shared a look and rolled their eyes fondly. 

"Poe, I made a friend!" Finn gestured to Rey, "See? I can make friends!" 

Poe rolled his eyes and nodded, "You sure can." He turned and offered his hand, introducing himself as Poe Dameron, a second year in Aeronautical Engineering. At that, Rey perked up. 

"Oh, I'm a first year in aeronautical engineering," she exclaimed, smiling brightly. The two proceeded to talk animatedly as the group walked. Their conversation was cut short by a clearing of the throat and Rey flushed at having inadvertently ignored the two girls. The Asian girl was Rose, and Rey got the impression she was bubbly and bright. Rose offered a smile and told Rey she was a first year mechanical engineering student; Rey made mental note to ask her about engines at a later date. The other girl was introduced as Connix, an arts major with a very dark sense of humour that Rey liked a lot more than she'd let on. Connix gave her a wink and nudged her softly. 

"Poe's jealous," she whispered, "so just let the two of them talk for a bit." 

Rey nodded, watching Poe and Finn communicate. Anyone would think they were dating. Poe laughed and rested a hand on Finn's arm as they walked and Finn grinned wider and wider as he watched Poe. 

"Surely there's some history," Rey blurted, quickly covering her mouth. Rose giggled. 

"You'd think," she shrugged, "but alas, aside from a single kiss in a drinking game, there's nothing but friendship." 

"That's way more than friends," Rey stated, "look at the body language!" 

"Do you ship them?" Connix asked, smirking. Rey felt her cheeks heat and she looked away. 

"Definitely not," she mumbled. 

"We do," Rose said, playfully giving Rey a poke. Connix chuckled deeply and gave Rey a small poke too. 

"Join the club," Connix said, now giving an impish grin. 

The group continued to chatter excitedly, Rey now becoming part of the bubble of laughter and chattered she'd felt so secluded from that morning. Slowly, they started to separate, each going their own way, whether to tutorials, or study groups until Rey was left alone again. Even as she made her way to the park lot, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. In the dying rays of afternoon light, she rode home with her heart full and her hopes high. 

Until her engine spluttered, and forced her to break hard, veering off to the shoulder of the road. Of course, with her luck, her day would end in a hike home. She supposed she wouldn't have as much free time as she'd hoped, after being free of Plutt.  _Such is life,_ she sighed to herself, hoisting her leg over her bike and pushing it up the hill. As the sky faded into peachy hues, she hauled her ass home and wondered if this was what her life would be. Two steps forward, four steps back. She shook her head, thinking of the new friends she'd made and decided for herself that her life would be more than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Gear up for a little bit of college fun in the next chapter. Thank you, also, for all the positive comments! You can find me on Tumblr @alienandie, feel free to message me any time! 
> 
> Update should be up this time next week!


	3. Let's Get Ready To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey recaps her week, and files small pieces of trivial knowledge away about her newfound friends.

Rey's next few days followed a pattern much the same to her first; a frazzled beginning to the morning and an easy afternoon. Of course, with the exception of Finn meeting her in the parking lot every morning to walk her to class. He was always polite, never overstepping and for that, she was grateful. He'd crack jokes all the time, and always seemed at his peak when Poe was around. As the week progressed, Rey felt herself relax more with the group. She made mental notes of things she liked about each of them.

For one, Connix made a lot of sexual and smart ass comments under her breath, and always seemed surprised when Rey burst out laughing; as if she wasn't 100% sure anyone would think she was funny. 

Rose did, in fact, know a lot about engines. In fact, she and Finn bounced off each other with their knowledge, although Rose did know a little more than Finn. She was a bubbling brook that comforted and calmed. 

Poe was raucous and proud, yet a fumbling mess when it came to Finn. Finn, who quoted Hamlet to Poe, who in turn would turn a flush peach in the cheeks. Rey couldn't help but adore the two together. 

Finn grinned at Rey as she nibbled at a sandwich, "So, how has your first week been, Peanut?" 

Rey frowned for a second, a smile flitting across her face, "Peanut?" 

"Yeah, because you eat peanuts like every day," Finn supplied, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Right," Rey gave a laugh and thought for a second, "This first week would have been a lot messier if I hadn't met you lot." 

Poe clapped Finn on the shoulder, "Yeah, we're pretty amazing." 

"And modest, apparently," Rey supplied, rolling her eyes playfully at Poe, who had the grace to blush. 

"Why don't we celebrate?" Rose suggested, grinning widely, "Drinks at Niima Outpost?" 

Everyone agreed, and a sense of excitement swelled in Rey's stomach. _I have plans,_ she thought excitedly. She'd not often had plans, nor friends to make them with, save for the Christmas parties with interchangeable employees at Plutt's. Although the fleeting moments were nice, this felt more solid. Tangible. And she loved it. 

Later that evening, she prepared herself to the best of her ability; a simple black dress with a high neckline, but plunging back that hugged the minor curves she had, and a little make up, just enough to emphasize her features; hazel eyes and a pouty pink lip. She stared at herself in the mirror and contemplated heels, but settled in kitten heeled ankle boots instead. She left her hair loose before adding her standard jacket over the top. Glancing at the clock, she grinned to herself before grabbing her essentials and heading down to the garage. Normally, she would have ridden her bike, but the dress she'd chosen has thwarted that. Instead, she'd called a cab and ducked in, fidgeting excitedly the whole way to Niima Outpost. 

She hadn't heard much about the bar, but she knew it was the most popular location for students to socialize and get moderately to outrageously drunk. Quietly, she'd never been one to drink excessively. At 21, she knew how to drink responsibly and legally, she'd never been one to succumb to peer pressure either, and tonight would be no exception. As she stepped out of the car into onto the street, she thanked her driver and tipped him, before smiling and stepping away. 

"Jesus, you clean up bloody well, Sanders," Finn said, stepping forward from the wall. Rey grinned and offered him  hug. 

"Same can be said for anyone," Rey surmised with a grin. 

"Everyone's inside, come on."

Rey followed Finn into the bar, although it felt more like a night club. She froze slightly, her movements becoming mechanical. She'd never been into a night club. Music pumped through speakers, the beat pulsing with her heart. The lights weren't yet fully dimmed, but she knew it would all ramp up after 8 pm. Finn tugged her towards the bar where her friends were lined up, various drinks in front of them. Rey filed away the fact that Poe was drinking a BlowJob and greeted everyone with a wide grin. 

"Hello, hello, everyone," she grinned, hugging each person in turn. 

"Looking pretty good, Sanders," Connix whistled, causing Rey's cheeks to heat as she took in the other girl's outfit; a pale, form fitting dress with black pumps and loose waves. 

"As are you, you little minx," Rey winked, over-exaggeratedly and chuckled, turning to Rose and whistling. 

"Goddamn, Tico," Rey nudged the shorter girl, who flushed. Rose was dressed in a rosey (hah) red mini dress that flared at the waist and some comfortable looking black flats. 

"Okay, ladies," Poe said, grinning playfully, "break it up before you have an orgy." 

The group burst out laughing and Rey slapped Poe's arm softly, "you joke too much!" 

Poe shrugged and offered Rey a hug in greeting. He was dressed in a dapper jacket, dark jeans and a bright orange shirt. 

"Only you could pull of orange, Dameron," she commented, adjusting his jacket. 

Poe winked and bowed, "why, thank you! Now, what can I get you to drink?" 

Rey grinned and walked up to the bar, ordering a vodka soda and dropping a fiver on the bar. Luckily, Niima Outpost offered student discounts on Fridays. Or so she hoped she'd heard right. She'd budgeted her savings accordingly; allowing herself a maximum of $50 for the evening. Finn pulled up beside her and ordered a Sex on the Beach, with slightly flushed cheeks. Rey chuckled as she sipped her drink. 

"You and Poe," she started, "I gotta ask about that." 

Finn toyed with the hem of his jacket and looked around, "I told you, he's my boyfriend but he doesn't know it yet." 

"Have you kissed?" Rey asked. 

"Well... I mean once, maybe," Finn couldn't hold back the grin on his face and Rey smiled at that. 

"Have you kissed sober?" 

"Nope," Finn popped the 'p' and grabbed his drink, gratefully slurping through the straw. 

"Asked him out?" 

"Nope." 

"Thought about it?" 

"Well..." Finn paused, "he's just so attractive. He'd say no, right?" 

Rey nearly spit out her drink, "just because he's attractive doesn't mean he won't date you! What on earth have you been smoking?" 

"Y'know, a little weed here and there b-" he was cut off by the less than impressed look at Rey's face and quickly amended himself, "that was a rhetorical question, right." 

Rey quirked a brow at him but pressed on, "is the rejection worth it to you?" 

Finn thought for a second, while Rey glanced around the room. Groups of people her age, and maybe a little older loitered around the place, sprinkled here and there. 

"I think so," Finn stated, sounding a lot more sure than he looked. 

"Then go for it," Rey said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, "life's for the living, my friend." 

After a beat of soft silence between the pair, Finn frowned and said, "is that a quote from something? I swear I've heard it before?"

Rey rolled her eyes and walked away with a smirk, heading for the booth that nestled Rose, Connix and Poe who were obviously starting to become quite inebriated. The trio giggled to each other as they spoke in hushed tones and shared glances as Rey and Finn approached. Finn took a seat by Rose and Rey sat by Connix. The group drank at a steady state until 8 pm hit. 

Then all hell broke loose inside of Niima Outpost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Andie, what are you doing with this?"  
> Good question. I don't know.  
> *softly* "sweet baby Jesus."  
> *cackles* 
> 
> If you would like, you can find me on Tumblr @alienandie


	4. ... PARTY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's Road of discovery as a young adult leads her mozzarella sticks and Sex on The Beach, with a tall, dark and handsome.

Rey's head felt heavy as the alcohol set in. The music beat in time with her heart as she made her way to the dancefloor. The lights had dropped to a pulsing blue and danced across the glistening skin of the patrons. Rey wiggles past people, drunkenly giggling to herself as she found Rose and Finn. She swayed her hips to the music, sliding between Rose and Finn, feeling their slightly damp skin against hers. She closed her eyes and embraced the feeling. 

She felt Finn disappear from behind her and wrapped her arms around Rose, who let out a bubbly giggle and winked at her. 

"Getting cozy, huh?" Rose winked and grinned like a child, spinning around to grind against Rey, who had the good graces to blush. 

Rey continued to dance, closing her eyes and letting her body move. When she was slick with sweat, she ventured back to her table for another drink and to cool off a little bit. She stumbled back, giggling and slightly out of breath, sliding into the booth. She gripped her unopened bottle of cider, twisting the top off and grinning. She gulped thirstily, looking around the dimly lit pub. People mulled around and danced, albeit, awfully. She knew she was just as ridiculous, as she sat bopping in her seat as she sipped her drink. The sweat on her skin cooled rapidly without her moving and she was grateful for that, but quietly hoped she hadn't sweat off her make up. 

Rey found herself wandering to the bar, leaning on it for support and hailing a bartender.  
"Can I get some water?" She asked, as politely as she could given her state.

The bartender, a man with ginger hair and a slightly mean looking face, surprised Rey by smiling and nodding.

"I'll be right back," he had to yell for her to hear him over the music of the club, but that was quite fine with Rey.

She turned and rested her elbows on the bar behind her, tilting her head back and giving a small shiver as her muscles relaxed. She hadn't felt this free in a while. She hadn't had the time or the funds, but boy was she glad to feel free at that moment.

The cool press of glass shocked her back into her body, and she turned, giving a thankful smile to the bartender before sipping the water. In her state, she marvelled internally as she felt the icy water slide down her chest and found herself spacing out.

"Are you alright?" Came a deep, somewhat familiar voice. Rey started and turned around.

"I'd be a lot bloody better if I didn't have strangers scaring the shit out of me," she replied without thinking, and once her brain processed what she'd said and the shocked look on the strangers face, she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Well, that's not something I hear every day," the man muttered to himself.

In the dim light, Rey could make out a strong nose, and long face, glistening eyes, but not much else. She took a deep breath to quell her embarrassment before she whimpered an apology around her hand.

"I'm so sorry, honest," she mumbled, "I'm just really drunk and I wasn't thinking and-" Her rambling was cut short by a rather deep chuckle.

"You're about the weirdest girl I've met in this bar," said the man, offering a rather lopsided grin and a flash of uneven teeth.

Rey was caught between being mildly offended and pleased, and remained silent. She stared at the man, who continued to grin before hailing the bartender again.

"Hux! Get this girl a drink, would you?" Hux, the bartender, nodded with an almost suave grin.

"Any particular request, Mr. Ren?" Hux asked, in a sweeter-than-honey tone. The man, Ren, nodded.

"Get me two tequila sunrises," he replied, sliding a bill across the bar. Rey opened her mouth to protest, stopping the exchange.

"Excuse me, I can buy my own drinks," she snapped, although she knew she'd spent her last few dollars for her allowance on her last drink.

"Can't I buy a pretty girl a drink?" Joked Ren.

Rey shook her head, "No, but you could buy me some mozzarella sticks."

She grinned at the man opposite her, who looked stunned for a second before grinning widely, "add some mozzarella sticks to that order, Hux."

"Right away," Hux replied, shuffling away.

"You still paid for 2 drinks," Rey pointed out.

"Well, I guess I'll be drinking both of them," Ren replied.

Rey chuckled, "they're a bit girly for such a large man, don't you think?" She couldn't help but poke fun. Even in the low light of Niima Outpost, she could tell her must have been 6'0 at least, and that he was stacked.

"I'm comfortable enough in my masculinity to drink whatever I like," he stepped closer, heat radiated off of him, along with a scent that reminded Rey of a home she never had, "and I can do whatever I like."

Rey nodded, shrugged, and shifted so Ren was no longer in front of her. Hux arrived with two fruity smelling drinks and a small basket of mozzarella sticks. Rey smirked, grabbing the mozzarella sticks and turning to the man beside her.

"Well, you enjoy your _very_ masculine drinks, Mr. Ren," she stated, feeling a surge of courage and pressing up onto her tip toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "thanks for the mozzarella sticks."

With that, she slipped past him and wandered back to her booth, munching mozzarella sticks on the way. As she approached, she made out two figures under the lights, intertwined and wriggling. She frowned and moved closer, only to step back, giggling as she realised it was Finn and Poe, making out.

"Yes, get it boys!" Rey heard a whoop from behind her and noted Connix, dancing with Rose, with her phone in hand filming it.

"This is so going to be played at their wedding," Connix bragged, grinning wildly.

 

Rey chuckled, scooping her drink off the table and placing the now empty basket on the table. She made her way to the dance floor, dancing her way over to Connix and Rose, who made a motion of reeling her in. She sipped and danced until she felt blisters on her feet. As she stumbled home, she felt like nothing could stand in her way. She could feel infinite forever.

 

 

Alas, as most know, hangovers are a bitch. Rey, however, did not know this, for she had never suffered one. 

Rey awoke to a blinding headache, she felt the blood pulsing in her temples and couldn't help the groan that left her lips. The light streaming in through her window usually soothed her and lulled her awake, but at that moment, it made her want to scream. Huffing, she rolled over and wrapped her pillow around her head, grumbling softly to herself. 

"Oh, you're awake," came a deep and definitely familiar voice, "finally."

Rey started, sitting up, ignoring the throbbing in her head. 

"What the fuck?" She shouted. 

Across the room, Ren smiled at her and offered a glass of water and two white pills. 

"I'm just giving you some painkillers," he replied, placing them on an unfamiliar bedside table before holding his hands up in surrender. 

As Rey looked around, she realised she wasn't in her own apartment. The bed was a black linen, with a grey duvet cover. The walls her an off white, and the bedside table was a deep red mahogany. She blinked, trying to process it, before she looked at Ren. 

In the light, she could see freckles, a long face, strong brow and a slightly too big nose. She felt a small tug in her mind, like she'd met his before but she couldn't place where. He was dress in black jeans with a grey shirt tucked in loosely at the hips. He looked good, but she'd never admit it. 

"Where am I?" Rey asked finally, fixing her eyes on his. 

Ten's lips tilted up in a small smile, "You're my guest."

"How did I get here?" She asked, her tone becoming more icy by the minute. 

"You were passed out in a gutter, and you couldn't tell me your address so I brought you here," he replied simply, chuckling quietly, "you kept repeating something about bread sticks."

Rey had the good grace to flush but pushed forward, "This is some beauty and the beast bullshit and I'd very much like to leave now."

She stood, almost falling back into the bed as the pounding in her head continued. 

"By all means, take the meds and be on your way," stated Ren, seemingly hardening and Rey blinked at the sudden change. 

Suddenly, she recognised him. So, she stood, dusted herself off and swallowed the painkillers, sans water. She found her shoes and slipped them on, grabbing her bag and brushed past Ren. 

"Remind me to shout you a sweet peach iced tea as a thank you," she said, coldly and sarcastically before exiting the apartment and swiftly leaving. 

Even as the elevator descended, her headache persisted, and she wasn't entirely sure a hangover was to blame.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, positivity is key! But constructive criticism is welcome. I'm blown away by the reception of this fic! So many comments and kudos and bookmarks! Ahhh, it's so uplifting! I love it!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this fic. Feel free to drop a comment and I'll reply! If you want to contact me, you can find me @alienandie on Tumblr. ❤️❤️❤️ Enjoy, beauties!


	5. Hell Nos and Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey loses her filter between her head and her mouth, discovers that sometimes cures are more painful than ailments and thinks a little too deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HI, I'M SO SORRY I DROPPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. Truth be told I lost motivation, I no longer use my Tumblr and honestly, this fic has become a lil hobby for fun and for my sanity.
> 
> Thank you for the positive comments on previous chapters, it really does help.
> 
> Big thank you to @wilde-world for supporting me with this chapter aaaaaaaaaaaaa ilysm

Light flooded Rey's eyes as she stumbled out into the street. She glanced back at the building in disgust, although she wasn't quite sure that was the cause. Teetering slightly, she began to make her way back to her apartment block. As she glanced around, she noticed tall buildings, sky scrapers, bustling groups of people, though she was sure it was an ungodly hour to be up after night out. Rey felt out of place, certain her outfit was no fit for a Saturday morning brunch and she almost definitely looked like raccoon. However, she couldn't care less, the pounding in her head was far too insistent for her to pay much mind to anything else. 

With a hefty sigh, she reached into her pocket for her phone, a ratty old thing. An old iPhone 4 model, with a scratched screen, but it got here what she needed. She glanced at the time and groaned. 7 am on a Saturday? Hungover? She could murder a plate of greasy carbs. She tugged earphones out of the pocket of her coat and played some soothing music softly in her ears. At the very least, she hoped no one would bother her too much if she had earphones in her ears. Rey glanced back at the building she'd exited. 

It was far and aways larger than most of the other buildings. Shimmering panels of glass reflected the morning sun into her eyes. She couldn't quite make out the logo at the top, but she felt a weird sense of familiarity. Clutching her jacket closer to her body, she began her trekk home. She hadn't the foggiest idea where she was, but she walked in a direction and went with it. Suddenly, as if remembering technology exists, she pulled her phone from her pocket and typed in her address. By the looks of it, she was maybe an hour walk.  _Not so bad,_ she thought to herself. She'd definitely had worse treks while working for Plutt. Feeling sore and sorry for herself, Rey began in the direction of her home. People shuffled by in the bustling streets. Some glances lingered longer on her than she would have liked. Rey was 5'7", definitely not short, but she didn't think she was much to look at. She clutched her jacket tightly to herself, thankful that she had something to cover her exposed back. 

"Hey you." 

Rey's stomach sank at the hollar, hoping and praying it wasn't aimed at her. She continued walking, her hands balling into fists under her jacket. Heat flooded her cheeks as she sensed someone  following her. 

"Hey, I'm talking to you, cutie!" 

They were closer, she could hear them clearly over her music now. She stopped, shooting an icy glare at the person behind her. A pompous looking man stalked behind her, wearing what looked like a suit made for a doll. It was clearly too tight for him, as if the seams would rip just from his ego, but Rey decided not to comment. 

"Are you talking to me?" She asked coldly. The man smirked. 

"Of course I am," he chuckled, and the sound sent an uncomfortable shiver up Rey's back, "A beautiful girl like you? Clearly this is a walk of shame." 

Rey's cheeks flashed with heat and she felt her ears heat too. She clenched her jaw, not responding because denial or confirmation would do precisely nothing to help her. 

The man continued, "Say, if I give you $50, how about a trip back to my place and we have some fun, hm?" 

Rey's mouth fell open and before she could think twice about her actions, she pulled her hand back and struck the man across the cheek. 

"Hell no!" She shouted, fuming and feeling her blood boil before she stalked off. 

Now, not only was she supposedly dressed like a hooker, but she was hungover and pissed off. Her footsteps were louder, and she tugged the earphones from her ears angrily. She scrunched her nose and bit back a cry of frustration. As she walked, sans earphones, she heard murmurs and noticed a lot more attention on her. Rey ducked her head down, hiding in her jacket and half jogged the rest of the way to her apartment.  _How humiiating,_ she thought bitterly. All because a white knight decided to take her back to his place, without her consent. She puffed out a breath, slowing her pace as her apartment block came into view. Maz stood on the balconette that hung over the reception area as Rey approached.  Rey glanced up at Maz, suddenly feeling like a sprung teenager and ducked her head again as she made her way inside. 

Maz met Rey in the hallway, leaning against her doorframe. 

"You look like death," Maz stated, a small smirk lining her lips. Rey shot her a withering look. 

Maz chuckled, "Go wash up and freshen up. I know just what you need." 

Rey nodded, a weight of shame sinking in her stomach. For drinking? No. For slapping a stranger? Partially. But most of all, she felt shame at what Maz might think of her coming home the next day. Maz was the closest thing to family Rey had. Instead of speaking, Rey just bowed her head and shuffled to her apartment. Once inside, she kicked off her shoes, dropped her jacket and made her way to her bathroom. It wasn't anything grand, peeling paint and some staining in the sink but she was thankful it had a bath. Albeit, it was a tad too short for Rey, but it was just what she wanted. She ran hot water into the tub, looking at herself in the mirror. 

She was surprised to see that her make up was mostly in tact, probably because she wore so little. Aside from the bags under her eyes seeming more pronounced, she didn't look as bad as she thought she would. Her head still pulsed painfully, so she scrubbed her face with a washcloth, opened her cabinet to retreieve some aspirin and cupped her hands under the faucet to wash it down. Her mouth tasted gross, so she brushed her teeth too. She let her dress pool at her feet before clambering awkwardly into her bath and drawing the curtain. The warmth engulfed her and she felt instantly better. She felt her muscles relax and the tension she hadn't realised she'd been holding in her shoulders eased. She closed her eyes for a second and saw dark eyes, glittering. Vaguely, her memory was coming back from the night before. 

Ren hadn't lied. She vaguely remembered losing her footing in the gutter, trying to hail a cab to get home. He was stood outside Niima Outpost, cigareette in hand. He was shrouded is a black coat. She had giggled giddily as she struggled to stand. She'd talked to herself out loud, she remembered and mentally cringed. Behind her eyelids, she saw the scene play out as if she were a bystander. 

_Rey pep talked herself, "You're a big girl, Rey. You can stand up."_

_She knew she couldn't, and nothing in the world was more hilarious. A laugh bubbled up from her stomach. Ah, my stomach._

_"I could smash some breadsticks..." she murmured to herself, suddenly very distracted by the thought of food._

_She was vaguely aware she was making a fool of herself, but she couldn't help it. She'd let herself get carried away in the fun. Finn and Poe had wandered off somewhere together. Connix had volunteered to take Rose home after she'd propositioned the bartender in exchange  for a free drink. And Rey had been adamant she'd be okay. However, she had a couple of drinks too many. People shuffled by, chuckling and pointing at her. She couldn't care less, she wanted breadsticks. She glanced around her and spied a man, the one from the bar in fact, leaning against the wall outside Nimma Outpost. In the dim light of the streetlamps, she could see a glossy sheen to his hair that she couldn't help but envy. A cigarette hung from the corner of his full lips. She bit her lip and blurted out._

_"Oi!" She called out, trying to stand but truly struggling, "gimme a hand up, would ya?"_

_The man startled slightly, letting out a puff of smoke and replying, "Are you alright?"_

_"I'd be better with breadsticks and a hand standing," she quipped back. The man chuckled and stubbed out his cigarette on the wall behind him before walking over._

_He truly was imposing. All she could make out in the faint light was his pale face and glossy hair. The contrast of his skin to his clothing almost unsettled Rey. Or it should have, but I didn't. The man, Mr. Ren, she remembered suddenly, helped her up. She wobbled slightly and clung to him._

_"I want breadsticks so bad," she mumbled, "you know when you just craaaaaave a food? Yeah, I think some breadsticks with cream cheese would be a fucking delight right now."_

_Mr. Ren looked confused, "I'm not sure I understand, but sure."_

_Rey nodded as if she'd answered all of the world's questions with breadsticks and spreadable cheese. She still clung to him, not fully trusting her feet._

_"Look, do you need a lift home?" He asked, pulling out his phone. She was vaguely aware is was the size of her entire palm, but it looked tiny within his._

_"You have weirdly big hands," she blurted out, burping softly._

_Mr. Ren looked amused and even in the dim light, she could see a dimple. She stuck her finger in it on impulse. This freaked out Mr. Ren and he pulled back._

_"I need your address if I'm gonna take you home," he supplied, somewhat awkwardly. Rey scoffed._

_"As if! Stranger Danger!" She exclaimed, raising her fist in the air, "I don't even know you, mister."  
_

_With a heavy sigh, Mr. Ren leaned her against him, seeming to avoid touching her waist, although Rey quietly wished he would. He led her to a glossy black BMW. He tucked her into the passenger seat,, gingerly buckling her in._

_Before he closed the door, he said sternly, "Do not throw up on my upholster."_

_Rey wasn't sure what that was but gave him as serious of a salute as she could muster. Mr. Ren closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat. Once seated, her pressed some buttons and Rey felt warmth gently blow in her face, and her butt got a lot hotter than she expected. The warmth spread like honey and her eyelids felt like lead all of a sudden. Distantly, she could hear Ren say something about a dress but all she could muster before she succumbed to slumber was a jumbled mess between "breadsticks" and stranger danger." The last thing she heard was a heavy sigh and an engine purring to life._

Opening her eyes, Rey felt her cheeks heat. She'd behaved like a total child. Rey had been sure that Ren had lied. She didn't trust that someone would do something nice for free. Groaning, she slid under the bath water and quietly hoped to drown. She held her breath until she felt her headache rear its head again before she surfaced. Rey decided that was enough and carefully climbed out of her bath. She dried and dressed herself in her comfiest clothes and slid out of her apartment down to Maz. 

Rey could hear the soft humming of Maz and the shuffle of her feet over the kitchen floor. Before Rey could knock on the door, Maz called out. 

"The door's open." 

How Maz did that, Rey would never know. She was a witch or something. Rey pushed into the apartment and greeted a slobbery Chewy. The smell of bacon, tomatoes and mushrooms filled Rey's nose and her stomach gave a demanding grumble. Maz chuckled. 

"I have the perfect hangover cure," she sounded gleeful, "from my younger days." 

She slid a glass of questionable green sludge across the countertop. Rey swallowed, not wanting to be rude. 

"What's in it?" Rey asked, picking up the glass and swirling the chunky green. 

"Green apple, spinach, ginger, garlic, mint ice cream, pineapple juice and a shot of tequila," Max listed off, not looking up from her pan. 

"Tequila? Isn't that counterintuitive?" Rey asked, the rest didn't sound too bad. Maz scoffed. 

"Just trust me and drink it," Maz stated, "Have I ever led you astray?" 

Rey thought back to a handful of times that Maz had fed her questionable things. 

"Maybe once or twice," she replied, smirking but deciding to chance a taste of the concoction. 

It would have been fine without the garlic. Rey pinched her nose and drank the whole thing. Maz smiled at Rey over her glasses. 

"Good, now you get the good stuff," Maz grinned, placing a plate of bacon, eggs, tomato and mushroom in front of Rey. 

Rey was about to dig in, but Maz slapped her hand. 

"You're missing the most important parts!" Maz exclaimed, fishing a hot tray out of the oven, piled high with toast and hashbrowns. Maz slid 2 of each onto Rey's plate, and just looking at the pile of food, Rey could have cried, even more so given she was hungover. 

"2, 4, 6, 8; dig in, don't wait," said Maz, gathering her own plate of food. 

The food was enough to clear Rey's mind of everything but the face of Mr. Ren. As annoyed as she had been that morning, she owed him an apology. But she'd have to figure out who he was first. Mr. Ren isn't much to go on. She thought as she chewed and before long, she was finished and being shooed out of the apartment to walk Chewy. 

Sighing, she hooked the leash onto Chewy's collar and prepared to be walked by the shaggy dog for a bare minimum of 6 blocks. 


	6. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey researches, get roasted by friends and dishes as much as she takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to @wilde-world for being a rad beta!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"You passed out in a what?" 

"In a car, but I did fall into a gutter," Rey supplied nonchalantly as she ate her lunch on the Monday following. 

Her friends looked at her; Poe with his mouth open, Finn with the expression of a concerned parent, Connix with a shit-eating grin on her face and Rose looking still slightly hungover. 

"Whose car was it?" Finn asked, looking tense. 

"A guy from the bar," Rey spoke around a mouthful of peanuts, "Ren, or something like that." 

" _ Ren? _ " Connix exclaimed, looking the most animated Rey had ever seen, "You fucked KYLO REN?" 

Rey choked slightly, coughing and taking a sip of water. She glared at Rose who chuckled under her breath, muttering something about being sure Ren had made Rey choke on something else. 

"Damn, you've got game, Sanders," said Poe, laughing loudly and slapping the table in front of him. 

"No," Rey finally said, "we didn't have sex. I just... Didn't give him my address, so he took me back to his place." 

"For sex," Finn supplied, looking torn between amusement and stress. 

" _ No, _ " Rey insisted, rolling her eyes, "I'm not that easy. Besides,  _ Finn,  _ where did you and Poe go on Friday? You guys disappeared pretty quickly after sucking face for a good 20 minutes. What's the story, toots?" 

At this, Finn's cheeks flushed and he averted his eyes, stammering a little bit. Poe chuckled and nudged Finn, biting his lip as he looked at the man beside him. 

"Yeah, Finn sure as shit got lucky," said Connix, back to wearing a shit-eating grin. 

Rey laughed and was thankful when the conversation naturally moved to Finn and Poe. The two men giggled and leaned into each other, brushing hands and arms together. It reminded Rey of how softly Ren had held her arms to hold her steady. She tuned out of the conversation around the time Connix started joking about a fanfic she'd write about the guys' relationship. 

_ Kylo Ren,  _ Rey thought. It sounded like a made up name, no way someone would subject their child to a name like that. Mind you, Rey had been given a generic name by the orphanage that had found her. She'd been found rummaging through trash at a police station, munching on a half eaten doughnut. Thinking back, it surely wasn't her finest hour but she'd been thankful to have been taken in. She was christened Rey Sanders by the primary carer on the day she arrived, something she'd kept, although she could have kept it. When she had been found, she was 6. She could barely write or remember her own name. She couldn't remember her parents, and gave up waiting for them. From the orphanage, she'd been sent to a temporary foster family to be rehabilitated. She couldn't remember their names, but she got a warmth from those memories she couldn't describe or recognize anywhere else in her web of memory. They taught her to write, read and speak. A woman with a kind face and warm brown eyes took her to a restaurant on her first night, and it was the first proper meal Rey could remember having. Her husband, a rough looking man with a crooked nose and smile had accompanied them, along with their son, who was older than Rey by quite a bit. He shared his mother's dark hair and eyes, but his face was all his father's. Rey remembered wondering if he could fly on his ears, and asking so, only to be snapped at to shut up. She wasn't with them long, before she was returned to the orphanage. Rey didn't see them again, but she always wondered what happened to them. 

"Rey." 

She started at her name, shaking her head and looking up at Rose who frowned. 

"You alright?" Rose asked, offering a hand. 

Rey nodded, pressing a smile into place on her face and sliding her backpack on her shoulder. Rose smiled and hooked her arm through Rey's. 

"So, if you didn't sleep with Ren," Rose started, peering sideways at Rey, "then just what  _ did  _ you do?" 

Rey sighed, rolling her eyes and looking at the bubbly Asian beside her, "Honestly, nothing. I stayed the night, slept and then I left." 

Rose deflated slightly, sighing heavily, "So no juicy gossip, how disappointing." 

Chuckling, Rey looked ahead at the rest of the group. 

"Who is Kylo Ren, anyway?" Rey asked softly, knowing for sure that Rose would know everything she needed to know. 

"Oh my God! That's right you don't know!" Rose exclaimed, her grip tightening in Rey. 

With barely a breath, Rose was off, prattling off information. Rey made mental notes as she listened and surmised that she wouldn't apologize to him after all. 

According to Rose and her very reliable sources, Ren was the assistant to the Head of Starfighter Academy, Stephen Snoke, but was more like an apprentice businessman. He was always seen with an equally imposing pale woman named Penelope Phasma, who was head of the Business faculty. There were various rumors about Ren, such as he slept with anything that moved, he was in a relationship with Phasma, he had violent tendencies, he once beat a man half to death for getting his coffee order wrong, and more. Rey was half sure they were all false, but she couldn't be sure. She pictured getting his iced tea order wrong, but the idea of him beating someone for getting it wrong seemed too preposterous to be true. 

"He's usually on campus," Rose said, "always following Snoke around. Man, Snoke gives me the creeps, he's like a really grumpy prune, but mean, you feel?" 

Rey nodded as if she did, but she had no clue. Rose eventually split off from Rey and waved, heading for her afternoon classes. Rey stared after her, processing information. From what she could gather, Kylo Ren was apparently a livewire and a prick. Majority of her believed it, but the other part of her didn't at all. Would he have offered her help if he were as bad as everyone thought? She decided she should still apologize for being rude to him. She had planned to stay at the university for the afternoon anyway, to study her course material. Instead of heading for the library, she headed for the cafeteria. 

"An extra sweet peach iced tea, please," she ordered at the cafe. It wasn't in her budget, but she did owe him one. 

She clutched the cold cup and made her way to the head office. She stepped into the reception of the office, feeling a chill run through her. Anxious butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she couldn't tell if it was from the rumours she'd heard or the fact she had to talk to the receptionist. A prim man sat behind the desk, dark hair and a nervous looking face. Rey suspected he might be as nervous as she, and she said a quiet prayer that he was before walking up. 

"Um, hello," Rey stammered, "is Mr. Ren in today?" 

The man behind the desk, looked up from his screen, eyeing Rey up and down before replying. 

"Yes, he is," he replied in a soft British accent. He picked up the phone beside him and pressed it to his ear, swallowing sharply. Rey took this opportunity to glance around his desk. She found a name plaque that had engraved "Mitaka Mitchel" on it, and Rey guessed that was his name. He nervously stammered on the phone, looking back at Rey and asking for her name. 

"Just tell him it's breadsticks," Rey said, and Mitaka hesitated, sure it was a joke, but when Rey didn't continue, he stammered her code name. 

To his evident surprise, the response must have been a good one. He put the phone down, looking bewildered and directed Rey to the room number 2187. She had to take a set of stairs up to the second floor, and it took her a minute to find the door but she knocked cautiously. 

"Hello? Mr. Ren?" Rey called, and the door swung open sharply. 

"Breadsticks," was all Kylo said, an amused glint in his eyes. Rey's cheeks flushed, and she nervously glanced down, not missing his attire. 

Kylo was dressed in a fitted dark grey button down, tucked into tailored black dress pants and a black tie. Rey could see the fine cut of his shoulders through his shirt when she looked up again. His hair was a glossy mess of black, much like the other times she'd met him. But there was a nervous crease at the corner of his mouth. He stepped aside, letting Rey step in. Inside was well lit. A wall of glass was behind his desk, ceiling to floor. The inside was monochromatic, shades of black and white, neat and minimalistic. HIs desk was a sleek and glossy black, with a glass tabletop. He had a nice set up, for sure, but it was a little dark for Rey's tastes. She sat down in a velvet chair on the opposite side of the desk, still holding the tea in her hands. 

"So, breadsticks, did you stalk me or...?" He started, sitting down at his desk. He leaned over, peering at her with an intensity she wasn't sure scared or aroused her. He glanced down at her hand, raising an eyebrow and Rey coughed. 

"I said I owed you a tea," she said softly, "and I came to apologize." 

At this, his eyebrows rose further and a smirk quirked at the edge of his lips, "An apology?" 

Rey offered him the tea, "For being a bitch. Thank you for looking after me on Friday. I'm sorry I acted like a bitch the next morning." 

Kylo took the tea, sipping and looking at her as he did. He didn't speak for a long time, making Rey squirm uncomfortably. His scrutinizing gaze was making her second guess her judgement of him. Finally, she decided to stand up and make to leave. She'd done what she came to do. 

"What's your name?" Kylo called in a deep voice that made Rey jump in the silence. 

"Rey," she replied, pausing at the door, looking back at him. 

Kylo's eyes glinted playfully, even from the distance as he put down the empty cup, "More ice next time, Rey." 

At that, Rey decided his smug face was the last thing she wanted to see and she left, slamming the door behind her. She stormed out of the office and towards the library, deciding to further research Ren. After a quick search, a few articles popped up. One stood out to Rey instantly and Rey frowned. Something about the photo by the article itched in the back of her mind, like she recognized the people in it by some capacity. In the photo stood a quaint family of 3; a rough looking man with a crooked nose and an equally crooked smile; a small woman with greying braids wrapping around her head, framing a soft smiling woman with kind eyes as she glanced fondly at her son; and finally a teen boy, taller than his mother and nearly level with his father, with raven hair waving over his ears. His was the only face lacking a smile, but she'd recognize him anywhere now. It was a younger Kylo Ren, or perhaps she should call him Ben Solo now. 

_ Senator Organa's Success In All But Family Matters  _

The title bothered Rey, for a reason she couldn't put her finger on. She read on. 

_ After successfully passing the Children's Protection Act, any would think General Organa has her family affairs in order. However, Organa has no contact with her son. Her son, Benjamin Solo, emancipated at the age of 15 due to a family breakdown. Up until recently, this was merely a rumor but the scandal came to light, thanks to a family friend and informant for SkyNet News spilling the beans on this matter. After the revelation was made, Senator Organa is facing mass backlash from supporters and plummeting approval ratings. How will the Senator dig herself out of this mess? Hard to say.  _

Rey felt sick. She looked at the photo again, looking at the proud smile spread across her face as she stared at the unsmiling boy. How could he have walked away from a loving family? A new sense of anger flooded Rey and she took a heaving breath to steady herself. She'd fought her whole life to find a family that loved her, and in all those years, all she'd found was Maz. Yet here is a man who came from a loving family and he ran away from it. Rey closed down the computer and strode away with purpose. She regretted apologizing for more than one reason now. Not only was Kylo Ren a smug asshat, he also gave up the one thing Rey had wanted most; a loving family. Tears stung the back of her eyes and she blinked furiously to stave away the pain. Rey made her way out to the carpark, deciding to head home instead of staying anywhere near Ren. She scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeve before slipping her helmet over her head. Taking a few deep breaths, Rey cleared her mind enough to ride home. She couldn't afford to have an accident. Rey made it home and numbly completed her day. 

As she lay in bed, her mind wandered. She had no real reason to hate Kylo Ren, but she decidedly did. She knew, half heartedly, that hating him did her no good. But she did, she couldn't help it. But a small part of her whispered doubts. There had to be a reason. There was always a reason. Rey sighed, rolling over. Her alarm clock beside her bed read bright red number, screaming at her  _ 01:45.  _ Rey couldn't afford to waste her time on a man she'd never have to interact with anyway. She soon drifted into a restless sleep, soothed only by one fleeting dream. 

 


End file.
